My Very Own Madam President
by Sdiana7
Summary: A short one shot, involving America comforting Hillary Clinton, in the aftermath of one of the most contentious and polarizing elections in U.S. History. Warning: Politically One-sided, Anti-Trump. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.


Warnings: Political, Pro Hillary, Pro Bernie, Anti-Trump.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, character(s) owned by Himaruya Hidekaz.

This is my very first fic, one shot. I hope I'm doing this right. It's politically skewed, but I would greatly appreciate reviews concerning dialogue and development, thank you. I'm really having a hard time coping with this election, and this fic involves Hillary meeting America, a.k.a. Alfred F. Jones himself, instilling new hope despite the turmoil our nation is in.

My Very Own Madam President

The Presidential election of 2016 shall forever be known as one of the vicious, contentious elections of the 21st century. So much was at stake, and a women finally held the scepter to shatter the glass ceiling once and for all, but all of that was taken away. Families now feared deportation, racist messages inscribed on school walls and public property.

The call for a divided nation to come together now hangs in the balance. And for one woman especially, the failure to make history was all too much to bare.

Secretary Hillary Rodham Clinton, a woman both loved and hated throughout the nation, finally emerged early Thursday morning, in the woods of Chappaqua, New York, where she and her husband purchased a lovely country home. She was walking her little dog, Tally,who was bustling about the leaves and basking in the glorious Autumn sunlight.

Mrs. Clinton tried to wrap her head around her crushing defeat at the hands of a man whose campaign was marked by vicious attacks on women, Veterans, religious and ethnic minorities. Yet despite her loss, she actually hailed victorious in procuring the vote of the majority of Americans. But morning of the election, a day upon which victory was certain, ended in a nightmare America will never forget.

The defeat, was so overwhelming, so unexpected and difficult to comprehend, that Hillary could not bare the humiliation and so, secluded herself for two whole days.

But this fair Autumn, morning, Mrs. Clinton finally emerged to take her dog for a lovely walk in the woodlands surrounding her new home. She had always loved New York, and truly enjoyed her time as a US Senator, representing the wonderful people of this old Dutch and English settlement.

Indeed, though these woods were old, they hallmarked the beginning of a New World. So much bloodshed and history whereupon our nation fought and was founded. A nation she so desperately wanted to lead, but that last glimmer of hope was now gone.

Hillary's thoughts were summoned back to the present as little Tally suddenly started barking excitedly, in the direction of a lovely sunlit grove. And there stood a tall handsome, young man, a little thick around the middle, but quite strapping and cheery faced. His blue eyes twinkled, and his honey blond hair glowed, in the dewy morning sunlight.

Hillary stood in awe, for she knew she had seen this man before, but had never quite met him.

'It must be…No, it can't be..?' She thought, as the dashing young man approached her.

"Hillary…" He beckoned in a soft, paternal tone, though he appeared to be much younger than she was. He approached her quietly, his blue eyes twinkling brightly as he fixed his gaze upon her. Though he was dressed in a casual v neck sweater vest and slacks, this young man seemed to have an aura of belonging to a different time, though this was his world.

He stopped right before Mrs. Clinton, barely an arm's length away and gently looked down at her. Hillary's own eyes twinkled and teared up. Her normally stoic and collected demeanor failed her, and she broke down, sobbing, at which the Young Nation pulled her into his embrace. She continued to sob for a few moments, though it seemed like an eternity.

But her nation held her and comforted her patiently.

When she finally plucked up the courage, she looked up into her nation's eyes. At length, she hesitated, and finally addressed him.

"America…Alfred..I. I'm so sorry…."

America said nothing, and continued to gaze upon her sympathetically.

Hillary went on, "I just want you to know that, spite of everything, my intentions were always good. But in the end, I failed you…" At length, her words finally failed her, and Hillary wept silently.

It was at this moment, that America realized the tremendous impact of Hillary Diane Rodham Clinton's defeat, at the hands of Donald J. Trump, and the Republican Party. It was not just her loss, as well as the Democratic Party's, it was the loss of everything he stood for, everything he believed in. He had his doubts about Hillary, especially with regard to Benghazi, the email scandal, and the DNC nomination fiasco. He really wanted Bernie, and for awhile, dismissed the Trump Vs. Clinton election as simply picking the lesser of the two evils.

But he now realized just how very wrong he was, and his own people were going to pay dearly for his wavering. Mrs. Clinton was undoubtedly one of the most qualified candidates ever to run for the highest office in his land, and if he was truly honest with himself, he really cannot fault her for her misgivings.

Barely a hundred years ago, were American women allowed to vote. And he himself, allowed so many human rights abuses to occur, and sixty years, would have ostracized Bernie for being a socialist. Hillary deserved a better chance, but now it was too late.

"Hillary…" He spoke at length, finally addressing her again.

Hillary gazed up in surprise, as he nation gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." He said softly.

Though normally a boisterous young man, America's tone was paternal, and calm.

"It was I who failed you. If I had believed in you, we would stood a better chance against Trump. I'm sorry. You truly are the most courageous person I know, Hillary, I mean, Secretary."

For the first time since that awful night, Hillary smiled. For once again, she felt a flicker of hope for her nation.

She embraced her nation, like he was a great great grand founding father, despite being so young in appearance. Her lion like courage came bounding back to her, her resolve firm.

"America, I would have been honored to serve you. And believe me, there is no need to make you greater than you already are…"

Little Tally yipped excitedly at the flickering hope sparking before her.

America's blue eyes twinkled more brightly than ever, as though stars permeated the morning sky. And a beautiful smile lit up his face, his round, rosy cheeks glowing against the morning sun. He took Hillary's hands in his own, and finally said,

"And, Hillary Rodham Clinton, I Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America, would have been honored to call you 'Madam President,' my Commander in Chief.


End file.
